


Lazy Sunday

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Sharing Clothes, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Lazy morning sex with Taeyong while you wear one of his sweaters.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> based on the requests: This is a suggestion, fluffy(?) smut where u wear Taeyong’s sweater with only panties under it and he turned on? // Lazy sex with taeyong? Thank youu

Sleepy Sunday mornings were your favorite. You didn’t always get the chance to spend them with Taeyong, but when you did the best became miraculously better. Waking up with him beside you meant that first thing in the morning you could see him peaceful and painted in soft light. He argued that he didn’t snore but you had hours of sitting beside him while he slept that said otherwise. 

This Sunday morning, you wake up still naked from the night before. There’s a chill in the air so you pull on your panties as you walk toward the bathroom, and on the way back you dig through a drawer and pull out one of Taeyong’s sweaters. It smells like his cologne, so you pull the collar up to your nose and climb back in bed beside him. 

Taeyong just barely stirs. His arm searches the bed until he finds your leg, and then he curls his arm around your thigh and pulls until he’s cuddling your thigh. You smile and laugh quietly to yourself, comb your fingers through his messy hair. 

He wakes up some time later, blinking awake and staring up at you. 

“Good morning,” you say. 

He sits up, curls his fingers against your sleeve and says, “That’s my sweater.”

“Yes, and it’s super comfy.” You smooth a hand down his bare chest, curling your fingers over his heart. “It’s all I’m wearing, come warm me up.”

Taeyong presses you back into the pillows, slides you down so that you’re flat and he’s leaning over you. One of his hands slides exploratory under your sweater. When all he encounters is the band of your panties and nothing else, he smiles. “Do you know how sexy it is to wake up to you like this?”

“So sexy?” You guess and roll over on your side. Taeyong slides behind you, spooning you from the back. He tucks his chin over your shoulder and presses his cheek to yours. 

“So incredibly sexy.” He pushes his hips against yours so you can feel his morning wood pressing against you. “I want you so badly, but I’m too lazy to do you as well as you deserve.”

You push your bottom back against him. “We don’t have to move.”

Taeyong’s hand moves over your stomach beneath the sweater, up to your chest. “No? You want to have sex just like this?” He rolls his hips against yours again. “You want lazy Sunday morning sex?”

“Yeah.” You reach down and tug at your panties, only managing to pull them down to your knees.

Taeyong pulls his hand out from beneath your sweater, and he puts it on your jaw instead, turning your head to the side just enough that he can barely lean up and capture your lips in a messy kiss. You push the sweater up a bit, reach behind you to take his erection in your hand, and you slide him between your legs. 

Taeyong thrusts between your thighs for a moment, gathering your slick on his cock before he finally pushes up into you. You moan as he does. 

He pulls his hips back and then pushes forward again. You roll your bottom against him, loving the way that it causes him to move inside of you. He moves slowly, perfectly lazy, and you don’t mind. You kiss him messily until the strain on your neck grows to be too much. Taeyong kisses your neck above the collar of his sweater instead.

It’s quiet, slow sex, the air filled with the slick noise of him pushing inside of you and your breathy noises, the soft smack of his lips on your skin. When he slides out of you accidentally, he thrusts between your legs a few times, grunting, and you have to reach down to push him back inside of you. 

Taeyong places his hand under your sweater, rolls your nipples between his fingers or lays his hand on your belly and whispers that he can feel himself inside of you. 

You’re not sure how long you spoon like that, hips rolling together and apart then back again. All you know is the heat of the sunrise washing over you, the sheets rustling as you move, the knowledge that you have nowhere to be but right there with Taeyong in bed.

The sex isn’t enough to have you sweating really, but you start to feel the sweater sticking to your skin.

“This sweater is so hot,” You tug at the collar, trying to get some air inside  

“Yeah, it fucking is.” Taeyong rolls his hips into you, hands smoothing over your front, flattening the sweater to your sweaty skin. “It’s so hot being inside of you while you wear my clothes.”

His hand drifts from your belly to your clit. You know you won’t last much longer. It’s lazy, slow sex, but it’s Taeyong touching you, moving inside of you, breathing in your ear, and the knowledge that it’s him is enough to make you feel close. 

You pull away from him and turn over to your back. “Come here,” you grab his arm and tug. Taeyong gets the message, and he rolls on top of you, supporting himself over you and slipping his erection back inside of you. “I want to kiss you and see your face.”

Taeyong leans in and you capture his lips in a kiss. He moans, grinding into you, and one of his hands slips under you. He presses you up against him.

He kisses you until you’re absolutely breathless, until you forget that you’re actually having sex and not just making out.

Taeyong laughs and starts moving his hips again, still slow, long, and lazy movements. The kissing is slow too. You have one hand on his face, the other rests low on his back, feeling the flex of his muscles as he moves against you.

Your orgasm builds slowly. It wells up in you so slowly that you almost don’t notice just how close you are until you’re already cumming. It crashes over you and Taeyong continues his slow movements, drawing out your ecstasy that paints the world in haloes of white sunlight. Taeyong’s hair lights up like he’s an angel, but he watches you like he’s the one witnessing a miracle.

He kisses you when he cums. He was moving so slowly that his hips still entirely inside of you, his cock twitching as it spills his seed.

Taeyong collapses to the side of you, pulling out as he does. And you can feel his cum inside of you, on the inside of your thighs. You kiss him again until he rolls up onto his side, eyes batting sleepily. You’re still sleepy and you can see that he is too. It’s a Sunday morning, you just had terrific lazy sex with the man of your dreams, and Taeyong grabs the sides of the sweater you’re wearing and pulls you closer to him.

“I love seeing you in my clothes.” He kisses your forehead. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

You don’t argue, just close your eyes, and push your head against his shoulder like it’s a pillow. Later when you wake up, maybe you’ll go for another round.


End file.
